


Crimson Memories

by mortifera



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortifera/pseuds/mortifera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, dreams are beyond what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Memories

This wasn’t the first time he’d had this dream, nor would it be the last. At least, he hoped.

Sprawled out against an unmade bed, that man was on top of him again, whispering delicious promises and exciting him with dirty deeds that left him quite needy, His shirt long discarded and thrown off the bed, lips captured his own, briefly, and distracting him from the wandering hands which pressed and teased his chest. He found his arms wrapping themselves around the other’s neck and kissing him back with as much passion as the other was giving him.

There was something immensely blissful about the warm touch the man graced his body with, each kiss a reminder of his presence, and each action which left him writhing in pleasure, eyes shut close ever so tightly as he allowed himself to be taken over and over. His eyes were closed now, gently breaking this kiss and fluttering open to ravish the sight before him.

It was bright, allowing him to appreciate each muscle, every curve of the other’s frame, that ethereal sanguine colored hair messily sprawled out over his shoulders in. It was the only thing aside from the other’s body which always so clearly depicted itself into his mind, carving and engraving that specific shade of crimson so clearly and fiercely into him. It’s vibrancy and color were so evidently displayed in the reverie that it nearly made him forget he was in actually in a dream, and not reality. And yet, the reminder was there, as the other gazed up at him, his face blurred and hidden from his view, as yet another wave of disappointment hit him once again, sorely longing to just once, glimpse that face which was always a mystery to him.

Cool lips were pressed against his neck, disappointment forgotten as a small moan tumbled out of his mouth as those ever so delicious lips peppered his skin with gentle kisses, sinking lower and lower, his moans escalating slightly at the anticipation. There was nothing that could compare to these affectionate touches, his own face flushing slightly at the thought of being taken again, his breath hitching slightly as fingers trailed down his skin and against the slight bulge against his clothing. 

His voice called out his name in such a memorable way, the way that skillful tongue curled around name and whispered it in such reverence he could only respond by moaning wordlessly, voicing his own pleasure at the actions taken by the other.

Clothes were easily discarded, however, it was much too slow, impatience getting the better of him as he let out a soft whine, reaching to tug on a lock of hair. That ridiculously aggravating but sensual chuckle which slipped past his lips only caused him to squirm more, longing, needing, that desperately addicting touch. 

But regardless, the other complied quietly, removing his pants deftly, along with his boxers, and leaving himself exposed before the other once again, pale skin flushed with pleasure and eyes filled with desire. There was a pause as the other seemed to gather himself up, allowing him to gaze and almost marvel at the lithe yet built body which lay before him, what he thought to be a smirk forming across the other’s blurred features, leaning down low to press kisses against the inside of his thigh. It was such a tender act which repeated itself, striving suggestively lower before drawing back and only to repeat once more, teasing. It was so unfair, how quickly he would change the pace, always always taking the chance to tease or torment him, as though every other time had not been enough to satiate whatever he found appealing within this. However much he wanted more, words were lost to him, only sharp hitches in his breathing as each kiss sent waves of delight, arching his back slightly. 

How he hated and loved it, but he couldn’t voice it aloud, that hazy sense of bliss had gone to his head and made it difficult for coherent thoughts to process and form into words. His hands clung to anything, the bedsheets, the blanket, the mattress, anything he could grasp as he lay, writhing internally, tormented by those sweet kisses. 

He was speaking again, murmuring something against his skin, sending vibrations vibrating through him and causing a light shiver to roll down his spine, barely containing himself from moaning as something wet dragged itself across his thigh and dangerously close to his intimacy. It was hot, the feeling of warmth which had spread down from his face into his groin growing, desperately for some sort of release to that flame which was only further stoked by his lover’s teasing. 

“MANA!”

Suddenly, the dream instantly vanished and he found himself on the cool floor of his bedroom, arousal hidden by the blanket which covered him and the thin nightshirt he wore to bed. The voice which had so rudely interrupted his pleasant reverie was staring down with him, golden eyes narrowed with suspicion and something which he could not precisely identify. 

“You were groaning in your sleep again. Who’s got you hot and bothered now?” His cheeky brother Neah remarked a bit sarcastically, evoking a scoff from Mana, as well as an eye roll. Neah was perfectly aware of whom it was, it wasn’t like the twins could hide much from each other, they didn’t have secrets. 

“You know perfectly damn well who you bloody asshole.” He snapped irritably, still a bit groggy from slumber and attempting to stand. “Do you really have to do that everytime? It’s quite annoying.” It really was. He happened to like whoever that red head man was, he certainly knew what he was doing. Unlike some people.

Neah shrugged, smiling slyly as he moved out of Mana’s way, winking flirtatiously at his older brother. A moron through and through. 

“I don’t particularly enjoy hearing you groan and moan like that ALL night.” 

“Then don’t sleep in my room anymore.” Mana retorted as he moved back onto his bed, refusing to get up and wishing he could return back to the dream, though he already knew that once he was awake, there was no going back to bed. Especially when Neah was pestering him so like this. Of course, his annoying little brother joined him on the bed, taking his hand and rubbing it reassuringly. Neah could be nice when he wanted to. 

“I would, but my room is cold. And you’re warm.”

“You have blankets, use them.”

“But I’m still cold, even with the blankets!”

“God Neah, you are such a child, grow up one day. Seriously.”

“Says the guy who dreams of some guy fucking him every night. Do you even know who he is?!”

“What does that have to do with anything I just said?!” Mana snapped and smacking Neah on the head, who merely grinned widely in reply, a mischievous glint gleaming in his eyes.

“Nothing. I’m just dying of curiosity. Like, who the hell is he seriously!? It’s weird, you just somehow manifested this, and I’m quoting you from the other night, “sex god from heaven” into your dreams and bam! Sex every night on demand! Like, how come I can’t do that?”

He snorted, shaking his head, since it wasn’t like he had any clues as to who it was either, or how he got these dreams every night. It was certainly no one they knew, seeing as nobody had red hair like his, nor did they give him the same impression or feeling which stirred in Mana’s heart at seeing him or just thinking about him. 

“Because you’re an idiot Neah. And it’s not like I wished for this to happen, it just…..happened. And kept repeating itself.”

“You’re one lucky motherfucker, Mana.”

“Neah, either shut up and go away, or go to sleep.”

“Sleep?!” Neah cried far too loudly, jumping out of the bed and rushing to the curtain dramatically, flinging them open and revealing and large patch of sunshine which just so happened to hit Mana directly. “Why, it’s nearly noon time, darling brother! It would be such a waste to sleep away such a beautiful day by staying in bed and dreaming of sexy redheads who can fuck better than most!”

“Oh my god Neah.” Mana groaned, shutting his eyes and turning away from the violently bright sunlight, wanting to sock his idiotic brother right in the gut. Heaven forbid he go on another tangent of his, especially when he started talking like that. Stupid college and stupid classes they forced Neah to take. All his brother wanted to be was a musician, but nooo, they added ancient history and theater to his schedule to advance his curricular. Now he was even worse than when he got his hands on a stupid Shakespeare play, or heaven forbid he begin to quote Julius Caesar, or Ivan the terrible, or Genghis Khan or whoever he was learning about that particular day. All those rants on their brilliancy and other useless information Mana honestly didn’t care for.

Neah ran back over to his bed side, pushing insistently against him, “C’mon, you know I won’t stop bugging you.” He sang happily, Mana’s only response being a loud, tired groan of exasperation. 

“Fine, you stupid brother, I’m awake.” Mana quipped as he sat upright and glowered threateningly at Neah, or at least, he tried to seem threatening, Neah didn’t to fear it much. “Now what?”

“Oh! I know! There’s this new cafe down the block! Ah, what was it? I think it’s called Bitter Tastes? Something like that. Anyway, I’ve heard their coffee is really good, and the service is excellent, and!” He added, all too suggestively. “Their servers are said to be quite ‘handsome’.” He finished, eyeing Mana eagerly, as though the last part was sure to convince. Really, how old did Neah think he was again?

Well then again, who was he to say no to a good time? Besides, he was in the mood for coffee.

“Oh alright, just give me ten minutes to get ready. Now shoo and go make yourself decent.”

“Yes Mom!” Neah snipped and dashed out of the room before Mana could retaliate, sighing in irritation before he moved himself off the bed, making sure he locked his door properly this time. Neah had the horrible habit of not knocking on doors before entering, and although it didn’t really matter to Mana what he saw, he was tired of this dirty comments Neah had to make every time. It did get tiresome after a while.

He didn’t bother to be too particular with his outfit today, since they would be out for a little bit, perhaps they would do a bit of shopping, but nothing which would require anything other than casual. He traded his gray night shirt for a pair of dark jeans and a loose flannel, shrugging on a jacket in case he got cold, which was always. As he looked into the mirror to straighten out the mess that was known as his hair, he felt a warm brush of fur against his leg, looking down to find the cat rubbing his head against a small strip of skin from a rip in the jean towards the bottom. 

He smiled as he bent down to affectionate pet him, still hesitating to call him by the rather odd name Neah had given him. Timcanpy purred contently at the token of affectionate, fiercely rubbing his head against his fingers and closing his eyes contently. With his tail held high, the adorable golden ball of fur seemed satisfied with Mana and gave one last rub before heading off towards the window and laying in the patch of sunlight beneath it. 

He mused over how they came across the cat as he brushed his hair, recalling the rainy day which they had both missed the bus and failed to bring an umbrella. They’d been messing around, as was their usual habit, splashing in the puddles as though they were children once more, trying to beat each other home, the loser the one who would pay for that night’s dinner. 

Mana had been lagging behind, not used to strenuous exercise, and long distances weren’t really his friend. Neah had of course, been throwing taunts and gibes at him, already planning where they would go to eat, and what he was going to order, etcetera. He’d panted after his teasing twin, egged on by these taunts, and forcing himself to continue running. He was focusing so much on breathing and just trying to catch up to Neah in general, that he hadn’t even noticed that Neah had stopped at a bus stop overhang, nearly crashing into him as well. 

“Oi! What are you-?” His irritated response was cut off as he followed Neah’s gaze, a pitifully scrawny kitten mewling sadly, its fur drenched and eyes wide with fright, shivering from the fierce cold. Its fur was horribly tainted with mud and other debris, looking less like a cat and a very pathetic rat. Again, it let out another mewl, which in response to, Neah carefully began to reach out towards it. The little thing, as tiny and pathetic looking as it looked, put up some faint form of resistance, lashing out weakly with his little claws, hardly scratching the skin. Neah stopped, giving the kitten time to run away, but it didn’t, so he picked it up and pressed it gently to his warm chest, one of the softest and fondest smiles Mana had ever seen gracing Neah’s features.

“Can we-?”

“Neah, it looks sick, it might not last the night-”

“That’s okay, I’ll take care of it. Just please Mana! I’ll let you win today, just please let me take it home!”

Sighing, Mana found it hard enough to resist Neah when he gave him such a puppy dog eyed look, shaking his head and relenting. It wasn’t as though he didn’t feel bad for the little thing, he just wasn’t sure if the guy would last the night, and Neah always got too attached to things. 

“It’s fine Neah, but you’re giving him a bath.”

It turned out the little thing actually liked being given a bath, instantly looking better after a good bath with some baby shampoo they’d found in the closet and a good brushing. At first, they’d thought they’d screwed up, since his fur was a rather strange color of yellow, never having seen a cat of that particular shade, but there was nothing wrong when they went online to check it out. They’d had no idea what to feed it, so they’d gone online and gave him some morsels of chopped and minced meat. The next day, they were very happy to find the kitten very much alive, who greeted them with a cheery mew. Once they’d taken it to a vet, they found it was a boy, and in relatively healthy condition, only suffering from malnutrition and the harsh conditions of that day. 

Now, it’d been a few months, and the kitten had plumped out nicely. It was nice to see the little guy transform, and the naming game they’d had for the past few months continued to go on unsettled. Neah insisted on calling him Timcanpy, and where the hell he had gotten a name like that was beyond him. At this point though, he was just sick of bickering over it, and the kitten responded to Timcanpy or Tim, so he supposed he was going to lose this one.

He finished his hair with one last brush, pushing his hair to one side and braiding it messily into a side braid. He disliked when it got in his way, and ponytails weren’t an option, since he often found his hair smacking him, and it did hurt. Neah teased him and told him he should cut it, but he had grown both too lazy to get it cropped and attached to it. With one last look in the mirror, he crossed his room and went to meet Neah, unlocking the door and unsurprised to find his brother already waiting impatiently. What was surprising, however, was the fact that Neah was wearing a similar outfit to his, an exasperated sigh passing his lips. 

“Really Neah? I thought you didn’t like being asked if we were twins or dressing similarly? I thought you hated being mistaken for me and vice versa?”

“Hey, it’s not like I knew you were going to wear this!” Neah stated with a pout, “Besides, if anyone ask, I’ll just tell them I’m the hot one.” 

“You are so annoying.”

Neah simply beamed and grabbed Mana’s arm, dragging him towards the front door, “Of course! Isn’t that the job of any younger brother?”

{ xXx }

It wasn’t a long walk, or rather, it wouldn’t have been, had they not forgotten their wallets, and then their phones, making their way back two times, which left Mana in a less than pleasant mood. 

“This coffee better be damn well delicious.” Mana muttered as he pushed open the door to the cafe, instantly surprised by the welcoming atmosphere and feel the place held, approving of the rather modern yet cozy style the entrance and its surroundings managed to attain. There were a few comfy looking sofa littered in no particular fashion across the room, a man with long auburn hair greeting them with a smile. 

“For two?” He asked pleasantly, a smile gracing his face as he spoke, silver eyes brimming with eagerness and perhaps something more? 

“Yes please!” Neah replied, giving Mana a look as the worker turned to clean up a nice table for them, “I hope he’s our server.”

Oh god, please don’t let that man be our server. Mana thought to himself, not because he disliked him or anything of the such, but because if he was accurately reading Neah’s thoughts, it was bound to be a difficult encounter for the other. Neah never knew when to stop or act like a proper adult, which was probably why he didn’t get laid. 

The area which the server, who introduced himself as Allen and left them with the promise that their server would be there in but a moment, left them was quite quaint. The dark wooden chair with something like a pale beige seat cushion was not only aesthetically pleasing, but as comfy as it appeared to be. The metallic table before them had intricate designs formed around the corners which crawled their way up to the center of the table a creating a nearly cross like image. 

“So, what do you think?” Neah asked excitedly, interrupting Mana’s marveling of the entirety of the place. The other tables were similar in design, spread out in an imperfect sort of harmony, as the soft melody emitted from a hidden speaker soothed any nerves or discontent he had originally come in with. 

“It’s nice, I guess you weren’t wrong for once Neah.” 

“Hey!” 

“Ouch, what the hell was that for?!”

“You deserved it Mana.”

Sighing in irritation, he rubbed his hand absentmindedly, the skin slowly fading from the bright red to his usual skin color, vaguely irritated that Neah had to slap his hand. It wasn’t like what he had said wasn’t true, though perhaps he had been a little bit out of line to say something like that.

“Sorry.” He murmured as he turned his head to check if the promised server was coming, but it didn’t appear so, the few people residing in the cafe doing their own thing, conversing with either the partner they’d come with, doing work, or simply relaxing in the relaxing atmosphere. Neah merely shrugged, silent for a moment and letting the temporary peace rest between them. The lapse in the conversation seemed to have given the same man who had guided them to a table, Allen, an opportunity to come in, smiling apologetically.

“I apologize for the wait, there’s only two people working today, including myself, and we’ve been busy trying to take care of some things while serving the customers. It’s no excuse, but I’m here to take your order.” Allen said in a solemn tone, hands clasped together in front of him, almost seeming to shrink before them, though he was pretty tall. 

Neah chuckled, waving his hand in dismissal of the apology, “No worries, we haven’t even thought about what we wanted. Do you have any recommendations?” Like it was even necessary, he finished off his reply with a quick wink. What a dork.

Allen was either completely oblivious or ignoring Neah, because he thought for a second, before taking one of the menu out of the little container at the end of the table. “Well, I prefer lattes, and I must admit, I prefer our own to anything, so anything in that general section would be my recommendation. As for sweets, our croissants and rolls are quite something. We make them fresh.” He indicated which sections he was referring to as he spoke with his finger, before laying the menu down on the table.

Neah nodded enthusiastically, taking the menu and browsing through it quickly. “Alright, I’ll take the hazelnut latte. And your chocolate croissants!” He extended the menu to Mana, who took it a looked it over quickly, his eyes catching on a their specially brewed dark coffee. “I’ll have your specially brewed, with sugar and cream on the side. Ah, and I suppose I’ll try a slice of your apple pie.” 

“Alright then, thank you. It’ll be right up.” Allen said, having written none of their order down and made his way over to bar to send their orders to the chef. 

“Dude.” Neah murmured, “I swear I know that guy.”

Mana frowned, arching an eyebrow questioningly, “Neah, no flirting with the waiter when he’s at work. He has better things to do than deal with you.”

“No, I mean it, I know him.” Neah insisted, biting his lip and clearly trying to place where exactly he knew this person, “And not like, I know him know him, but like, I’ve seen him before. God, this is going to bug me. Stupid memory.” 

“Is he from the university? From your little music group? High school?” Mana added, trying to help, a bit curious to see if Neah actually knew him.

“Hnnn, I don’t know, not the last two though, no one had gorgeous silver eyes like he does.” Mana simply rolled his eyes and shook his head, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand and gazing blankly at Neah, whom continued to ponder. “Definitely not them…….clubs? No……..hmm.” The other mumbled to himself, clearly not realizing he was thinking aloud. 

Mana let Neah get lost in his thoughts, getting lost in his own and going back to the dreams he’d been having for a long while now. Ever since he’d gotten into university, that person had been haunting, or rather, gracing Mana with his presence, at first only talking and doing friendly activities such as going places, hanging out, exchanging updates on their lives and progress in their degrees. He couldn’t recall precisely when they had become something more, and whether or not it had been something he’d subconsciously desired since he’d first seen him in the dream. 

But he did clearly remember the dream which started it all, the feeling of content as the other walked him back to his and Neah’s apartment, having had a great time out rollerblading and teaching him how to. It’d been so funny to watch the other struggle to find his balance on the set of wheels, each step nearly causing him to lose the balance he’d temporarily managed to grasp, falling to the floor unceremoniously. They’d raced each other to his apartment, laughing stupidly the whole way, and the other easily surpassing him. He’d been waiting at his apartment door, a vaguely visible smile spread across his face, as Mana made his way towards him. They’d said their goodbyes, when instead of leaving, the scarlet haired man took his hand and kissed its palm, a flush of crimson burning on Mana’s cheeks. 

From then on, it had only progressed further, the kisses moving towards his lips, hands grasping onto his hands and wandering towards his chest, and eventually, in his pants. Each time made Mana more desperate with need to go further, never having been touched like this before, barely satiated by it, that is, until they went all the way one night, terribly satisfied by it, so much that they practically did it every night.

He began to wonder where exactly that man had come from, since he certainly didn’t remember seeing him once in his entire life, and he was quite certain of this, as his memory was pretty good. Perhaps it had been one of those friends Neah introduced him to, but he’d long forgotten their names, and they hadn’t had red hair. Besides, Neah would have recognized him when he was describing the man from his dreams, and there was no reason for Neah not to say anything.

Lost in thought, he vaguely heard Neah calling his name, eyes wide and gesturing with head for him to look at something, but he honestly didn’t care to see whatever there was to see, letting himself drift back to the previous night’s dream. warm, calloused hands wandering and teasing his body, lips dragging and pressing against sensitive parts of him, that soft whisper of his voice, promising and calling his name again and again. That gorgeous hair, draping across his built frame, the only distinct features he could so clearly recall, running his hand through the silky locks, gripping on to it tightly when he was on the peak of bliss, barely able to voice his own pleasure through the wordless moans. 

“Mana!”

Snapped out of his fantasy as a hand pinched the skin on his arm, he glowered at Neah, who didn’t look at all sorry, in fact, he looked quite excited. There was a mischievous look in his honey colored eyes, and a suggestive smile which he wore that only suggested trouble. Oh god, what had he thought of now?

Before he could question Neah, a cup was set down on the table, a neat design carefully placed into the coffee itself. His own set was placed before him, turning his head to acknowledge the waiter, whom he assumed to be Allen, when he stopped short to gape.

He wasn’t hard to recognize, he knew that shade of hair better than the back of his hand, the height and frame matching his memory perfectly. The usually messy long hair had been pulled into a messy ponytail, shorter strands which had escaped framing the sides of his face nicely, a soft, familiar smile gracing his face, eyes the same hue as his hair, finally, getting a face to match the man whom had been gracing him with his presence in his dreams.

“I apologize for the wait, my name is Marian, and I’ll be your server for now, is there anything you need?” Marian. His name was Marian. God, he was so gorgeous, all Mana could do to keep from staring or saying anything was look away, as sadly as he was to do so. Neah seemed to be enjoying his embarrassment and shock, deciding to save Mana and answer pleasantly for him.

“No thank you. Though I am curious, is that natural or dyed?” He inquired with a gesture towards Marian’s hair, whom unconsciously touched it. “Natural. Hey, are you that guy from Allen’s music history class? The one who’s got the potential to be the next Beethoven?”

Neah immediately lit up at the reminder, nodding his head. “Ah, I knew I remembered his face from somewhere! So you guys go to the local university here?”

“I only went for a bit, the classes were too easy for me, so I set up my own business instead of graduating. Allen goes, but only because I make him.”

“Oh! Are you two….?”

“Brothers. I know, we don’t look anything alike, but we’re actually twins. I’m the oldest.”

Neah chuckled, “What a coincidence, we’re also twins! This is my older brother, Mana.”

Taking a deep breath, he smiled brightly at Marian, nearly losing the words on the tip of his tongue upon fully gazing at the other. “It’s nice to meet you Marian.” 

Marian nodded, about to say something in response, when another customer called over to Marian, who looked over and promised to be there in a moment, “It was nice to meet you two, but I have to go back to work. I’ll see you around.” And with that, he was gone as quickly as he came, Mana a bit disappointed that they couldn’t have talked longer. Neah, of course, was grinning all too widely, taking a casual sip of his coffee while eyeing Mana, waiting for him to say something. 

“So,” Neah said nonchalantly, “that’s the guy from your dreams? I must say, you have taste Mana. Though with a bod like that, I doubt he’s single.” 

Mana winced, ignoring that last part and choosing to fix his coffee with some sugar and creme, wondering what came next. So he’d found him, but now what? He’d never thought he’d get this far, plus, there was always the possibility of Marian being taken, or not swinging that way.

“God, I’m such an idiot.” He muttered as he stirred his coffee, Neah sharing a sympathetic look. 

“It could be worse.”

“How exactly could it be any worse than this?!”

“Well, he could be a douchebag.”

Mana snorted, “Neah, we’ve shared exactly one greeting with each other, I doubt that’s enough to determine someone’s temperament.”

Neah shrugged, glancing the other way, dropping the conversation for once, which was unlike him, but he supposed Neah was capable of giving someone their space when the other needed it. A rare kindness that he took advantage of, staring into the dark mahogany liquid and wishing he could just disappear.

{ xXx }

From that first encounter, many more had followed, Mana making it a habit of his to stop by the coffee shop nearly every day of the week, even if they didn’t talk, a passing glance was enough for him. Whenever Marian happened to have a break, or pause in business, he would come over and chatter with him, finding that they had a lot in common besides the fact that they went to the same school (once) and were twins. His love for books was equally shared with Marian, whom not only held almost a reverent attitude towards some of his favorite authors, but enjoyed going into in depth conversation discussing the complexity of the lives they had and the effects which influenced many of the themes within their novels or characters. He found himself growing quite close to the redhead, growing fond of daily conversations more so than the nightly activities he envisioned, since they were nothing but thoughts, and not actual reality. 

“Wait, so you’re saying that your teacher thought Fitzgerald was just some drunk who got famous?” Mana mused as he fiddled with the spoon in his coffee, smiling at the childish notion of someone belittling such a great author. “I mean, sure, some of his works weren’t the best, but The Great Gatsby? Tender is the Night? My Side of Paradise?!”

“I know right? She wasn’t the brightest bulb in the shed; she thought Mark Twain was an idiot and loved going on about the greatness of Hawthorne, who wasn’t bad himself, but he really isn’t comparable to some of the greats like Tennessee Williams, Doyle, Conrad, I could list a hundred more but you get the point.”

Mana nodded, amazed how incompetent some teachers could, specifically literature teachers, whom had no idea what made a great novel, even if it hit them in the face. “Did you drop the class?”

“Nah, I needed the credits. Besides, she wasn’t as bad as my Physics teacher. Now she was a nightmare. Worst class I ever took, I still get chills just remembering it.” Marian muttered quietly, eyes glimmering with humor, but at the same time, a hint of fear. Mana laughed softly, shaking his head and taking a long sip of his coffee, which was no longer scalding, but not cool enough to taste gross. 

“By the way, you never told me what you’re majoring.” Marian said, gazing at Mana intriguely and causing him to look away and ignore the faint blush which dusted across his cheeks. 

“Ah, well it’s nothing like interesting like Neah, I was hoping to be writer of sorts, trying for a degree in that, but now I’m not sure how realistic that is. I like writing but I’m no Shakespeare.” Mana sighed, his eyes closing as the stress of this new worry weighed down on him once more, having been in turmoil of his degree ever since he’d showed a rather personal poem to his teacher, only for it to be utterly slaughtered and torn apart. It had been one of his favorite ones he’d written a long time ago and refined over the years, thinking, at the very least, it was a half way decent work of poetry, not some travesty of writing altogether. 

Marian opened his mouth to say something when a soft ringing of the bell alerted him to the arrival, quickly swiveling around only to find it was just Neah, who looked a bit strange, his face contorted with various emotions, none identifiable. The only thing he could make out was the indisputable annoyance, though whether it was towards himself or against someone else remained a mystery. It was peculiar to see him alone, seeing as once Neah and Allen had figured out which classes they had together, had begun to sit beside each other and even walk to the cafe after they finished attending all their classes. 

Before he could open his mouth, Neah interrupted the temporarily lapse of silence, “Don’t ask.” He took a seat beside Mana and rested his head on the table, Marian glancing curiously at the other, a rather awkward silence following him. 

“Um, where’s Allen? You two are later than usual.” Marian asked gently, glancing back towards the door as if he might catch sight of his brother. Neah merely shook his head and muttered something inaudible, Mana shaking his head at his stubborn little brother. What exactly had happened? Marian didn’t seem comfortable with asking more questions, and immediately got up to receive a customer who’d just walked in, looking immensely relieved to have an excuse to leave. Mana watched him go before glaring at Neah, a bit peeved that Neah had ruined their conversation, but mostly because Neah was acting like a brat.

“Neah, seriously, what happened?” Mana asked, careful to keep his voice low as to not attract attention from the customer, who was laughing and chatting happily with Marian, a small pang of something unpleasant stabbing his heart, though he ignored it as best as he could.

“I said don’t ask.” Neah returned stingily, provoking an irritated sigh from Mana. Stubborn ass mule his brother was. 

“Neah, so help me-”

“I screwed up.” 

Mana stopped talking, taken aback by the sudden weak tremor in Neah’s usually confident, or at the very least, cranky, voice. He was only able to blink stupidly for a moment, trying to decipher what exactly Neah meant by that. 

“How so?”

“......”

“Neah-”

“Not right now, okay?”

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, pursing his lips as he quietly studied Neah, trying to interpret from his body language what exactly was the problem. Usually when he was mad, he would either rant about or act like a pouty child who didn’t get what he wanted, and Neah was a very vocal person, so it was rather strange for him to be so silent and refuse to tell what was on his mind. Plus, even if they were twins, it didn’t mean he had that stupid twin mind reading thing, so he couldn’t read beyond Neah’s blank facial expression or tense position, as though ready at any moment to snap. 

There wasn’t much for him to do, so he settled for gently rubbing his hand against Neah’s back, whom stiffened at the first touch, but relented and relaxed after a moment, making a soft whining noise in the back of his throat. Mana smiled briefly, knowing Neah would probably come around and tell him whatever it was. His stupid little brother could barely hold a thing to himself without wanting to tell the closest person to him, which usually happened to be Mana, every little minute detail. Speaking of that, he’d taken a habit of conversing with Allen much more, showing him all the melodies and scores he’d created over the years, the two growing quite close in less than the several months they’d gotten to know each other. In fact, this was probably the first time he’d seen Neah come to the cafe by himself without Allen.

Did they get into a fight..?

He wasn’t going to push his luck, since with the way Neah was acting, he might have some sort of breakdown, especially since Mana had a sneaking suspicion that he’d hit the nail on the mark. Though what could it have been about to get Allen so upset? Or vice versa? 

They sat there for a while, Mana comforting Neah silently as he finished the remainder of his snack, watching customers come in and out. Since rush hour was beginning to start, Marian somehow managing to greet and seat customers and get orders out in a timely and unhurried fashion, which he admired from his own seat, realizing after a while that it would probably be best if they left. He reached into his book bag and stuffed a $20 tip underneath his cup, before standing up and prodding Neah.

Neah reluctantly got up, a dark imprint left on his forehead from having rested his head on the table, something Mana would have normally pointed out and teased him about, but he doubted Neah was in the mood for any kind of comments, no matter how humorous they were intended to be. 

Their walk, though a short one, felt particularly longer than it should have, probably due to the fact that Neah was absolutely quiet and had nothing to say for once, which was even more disturbing than the fact that his behavior didn’t change even once they arrived home. He just went straight to his room and locked the door, refusing to leave or talk to Mana through the door, stubbornly choosing the ignore whatever he said.

That or he’d fallen asleep, but that was unlikely, since Neah was a night-owl.

So he’d been forced to let it go and leave Neah to sort out his thoughts alone, finishing several essays which had been assigned for his class, which didn’t take nearly enough time to complete as he would have liked. So he proofread them all several times over, perfecting any little grammar mistakes or spelling errors or disruption in the flow of his writing that displeased him. But even then, he was finished within a few hours, deciding around eight o’clock that there was nothing else to improve on, at least, from what he saw. He wasn’t hungry, nor was he tired in the least, so he decided he’d take care of some of the chores him and Neah had been putting off for the past few weeks, specifically the laundry, since it was the most time consuming chore of them all. If only someone would be ingenious enough to invent a third machine for laundry which would press, iron, and fold clothes for you. It would surely save a lot of time, but he realized that he was just being lazy, seeing as only a few decades ago, you would have had to wash your clothes by hand. 

It was a dull task, sorting all the lights, darks, and whites from one another, trying to decide out of all the piles, which was the largest. Once he’d put the load to wash, he grabbed a book from his shelf, not caring in particular which one it was, and was pleasantly surprised to find one of his favorite’s, Death of a Salesman, in his grasp. Oddly, the book failed to produce it typically lulling sensation, unable to relax and get into the book, tossing it aside and settling down on the couch. He was feeling a bit tired, closing his eyes and allowing himself to take a small nap, which immediately took into a very familiar dream.

The dreams had ceased after meeting Marian, strangely, and he wasn’t sure why they had, but then again, he wasn’t even sure why they’d even started in the first place, not that he’d ever complained about them. He liked them a lot more than he’d ever admit to anyone, save for Neah, and had somewhat missed them, but he couldn’t control his dreams, as much as he would have liked to.

It was even more vivid than he recalled, perhaps because he’d gotten to know the real person and able to appreciate every gorgeous features and flaw which Marian possessed, his back pressed up against the wall and lips fervent pressing against his own, hungrily devouring him in a desperate manner, his moans hardly audible by the fact that Marian’s lips refused to leave his own, roughly kissing him without restraint, his hands stripping him of his shirt in little time. He was panting, weak from lack of oxygen, and only pulling away when he felt dizzy, his arms draped around Marian’s shoulders, eyes hazy with want, gazing lustfully at the other’s bright, crimson eyes, which gleamed with desire and inspected him for a moment, appreciating, before gently kissing him once more and moving downwards. Trailing down his jawline, his kisses became more tender, small gasp escaping Mana as he leaned his head back against the wall.

Teeth bit into a particularly sensitive part of skin around his neck, moaning appreciatively, as wandering hands moved to roughly grasp his butt and knead the skin, pressing himself forward into the warmth of the other. God, he’d forgotten just how good this felt, the tightness in his pants beginning to become uncomfortable.

He realized that Marian was doing all the work at this time, leaving marks against his skin which sent waves of pleasure down his spine and only added to want, as he tried to free Marian of his white button up shirt, impatient with the buttons which refused to become undone easily, though eventually managing to get most of them off and Marian finished the rest quickly and removing the irritating material before returning back to his work, Mana’s hands wandering over the vaguely familiar body, recalling each curve and muscle of his upper torso. Marian hummed contently against his skin, sending gentle vibration against his skin, trailing his lips down his chest and peppering with tender kisses, each one leaving a brief, warm, lingering sensation. 

“Marian..”

Mana moaned softly, calling out the other’s name with such reverence, beckoning the other to hurry along. The other simply smirked, that annoyingly, beautiful smirk, an indication that he had no intentions of giving Mana what he wanted, prolonging the teasing and refusing to acknowledge the noticeable bulge within Mana’s pants. 

Instead, he brought his lips back to Mana’s lip, leaving him with a chaste kiss before leading him away from the wall and towards the couch, pinning him against the cushion and once more attacking his neck, one hand entwining itself into the dark locks of hair while the other cupped Mana’s erection, evoking a soft groan from Mana. The pressure of the touch felt far too good, yet he wanted so much more, barely able to control the urge to beg for Marian to screw him mercilessly, having gone so long without these dreams that the need had been left to grow with no release. This desperate sort of need seemed to be sensed by the redhead, whom neatly undid bothersome clothing in his way and releasing Mana’s erection from the constraints of his pants, a low hiss slipping past his lips as he shivered lightly, fully exposed to Marian for the first time in months. 

Crimson hues carefully looked him over, a hungry desire leering in the depths of those alluring eyes, taking in the full view of Mana’s exposed body, admiring it. It was far more entrancing than usual, those eyes relishing the firmly built body below him, soft and inviting him for a taste. He licked his lips slowly, lowering himself and grabbing Mana’s leg, lifting it and leaving soft kisses against the inside of his thighs, chaste kisses which he gently trailed down all the way his inner thigh. His tongue flickered out tentatively, barely grazing the tip of his cock which trembled slightly at the touch, Mana’s face flushed and squirming slightly, wanting more, which was exactly what Marian gave him. He didn’t hesitate as he took in Mana with his whole mouth, causing him to writhe ecstatically, moaning none too quietly as pleasure coiled tightly within his groin, barely able to form anything coherent as that terribly clever tongue found each sensitive crevice and plundered it merciless, teeth grazing the skin and adding enough pressure to nearly send Mana over the edge.

He clung to whatever he could grab, the couch, the cushions, anything, squirming against the sofa helplessly and calling out Marian’s name over and over, until it didn’t even sound like his name, only a conglomeration of sounds, his eyes wide and hazy with pleasure. It felt so good, god, he’d forgotten how much he’d enjoyed this, why he didn’t mind the dreams continuing, and why he had been, though he’d refused to admit it to anyone, even himself, a bit disappointed when they’d stopped. But it was as real and vivid as ever, that stupidly handsome man turning him into a writhing mess, hardly able to voice his elation, the intoxicating effect Marian had over him, drowning in him repeatedly. 

Marian didn’t stop his tantalizing ministrations until Mana released himself over and over in Marian’s mouth, breathlessly calling out his name in something akin to reverency. Each ejaculation only sent him further into a haze of need, selfishly wanting more, the desire for that connection once more, for the feeling of being brought together once more, drowned in nothing but Marian and taken by him over and over. But that didn’t seem to be the case, as Marian simply released his limp member, licking at the remaining residue which he had not managed to swallow, before moving forward and placing a quick peck on his lips, before he faded, the dreams turning into a fuzzy darkness of nothingness.

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, but it didn’t matter how long it’d had been, all Mana knew was that when he awoke from that dream, was that the clothes were in the dryer, even though he only remembered putting them to wash, and he had a hard on. 

Just great.

Which meant Neah had skulked out of his room at some point, seen him all hot and bothered, and been a real pal and hadn’t forced him up. But there was no way Neah wasn’t going to tease him about this endlessly for the next few days, most likely weeks, which wouldn’t have been a pain normally except now he most certainly did not want Marian overhearing a word of Neah’s snide comments about something as intimate as those particular dreams. What a nightmare.

Either way, he wasn’t really in the mood to be productive, and a quick glance at the clock told him it was 2:09. He figured he might as well cool himself down and hit the bed, knowing that regardless if he had another dream or not, he was satisfied with what he’d gotten. For now.

{ xXx }

 

Some days were better spent in bed hiding under a blanket.

And others were meant laughing at the person who wanted to hide under their blankets. 

“You didn’t!” Mana snorted in between laughter, hopelessly trying, and to no avail, to contain his amusement so that only half the people in the library would be able to hear it. The library guy might like them because they got along (and hey, looks probably made up for half the late fees they piled up), but he had no problem kicking them out when they got too loud, which was frequently, because it was the only other place either of them spent the most time together besides the cafe and their apartment. 

Neah, on the other hand, was not at all taken by Mana’s humor, managing to glare at him while maintaining a childish pout as he glowered at his older brother. “You swore you wouldn’t laugh!” He muttered under his breath, like he’d believed Mana wouldn’t after being told such a thing. 

“So what? You knew it was coming whether I “promised” or not.” Mana retorted swiftly, still giggling a bit and earning quite a few evil eyes from other students whom were doing their business. It wasn’t his fault Neah had totally caught him off guard. He’d suspected numerous situations, but not this one, to say the least. It’d taken him nearly an entire week to get his stubborn twin to open up about what had gone down between Allen and Neah, and now he wasn’t surprised why the two of them were acting this way. 

“Wait, but I don’t understand why you suddenly felt the urge to kiss him.”

Groaning, Neah buried his face in his hands and shook his head repeatedly, muttering something about how he never should have opened his mouth, before relenting and sighing. 

“God, I don’t fucking know. We were just talking about our next performance and I had the stupid urge to kiss him and I did! And I fucking booked it after that because I had no idea what to say or why I’d even done it but now I’ve not only fucked that whole friendship up, but I’ve probably chucked that possibility of a relationship right out the fucking window and straight in the abyss of never gonna happen.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a little extreme here?” Mana mused, before blinking and realizing what exactly about Neah’s story bothered him. “You mean to tell me you kissed him, made a run for it without explaining, and have been avoiding him for fear of rejection, instead of just explaining yourself!? C’mon Neah! You’re such a lame guy, I mean, if he hates you he hates you, so you might as well open yourself up to him, what’s that can happen? I mean, you don’t even know his response yet!”

Neah didn’t bother to respond, he just sank deeper into his chair in defeat, causing Mana to merely roll his eyes, quickly taking out his phone to check for any messages, happy to see several from a particularly handsome redhead. 

Mana, did I by chance give you my copy of ancient poetry?

Oh wait nevermind, Allen was hiding it. Turd.

Do you know what’s going on with these 2? They haven’t talked for a week!

I can’t get a word out of Allen, he just keeps changing the subject. Maybe you’ll have more success with Neah. Or not.

Hey! Are you 2 comin over to the cafe? I might close the shop early for some cool gigs that are going down in that popular bar, NO Assholes Here? Something like that.

Smiling, he quickly texted back the whole dilemma with Neah, before replying that if Neah wasn’t going, he would definitely be showing up, at the very least. Things were definitely working out with Marian, since even though he’d had his number for a month now, they had slowly begun to text each other consistently, and he didn’t mind the small pauses or gaps in conversation, since they would eventually bring up something else to discuss and get carried away. 

He’d only come in to the library cause Neah had begged him to, having assumed he needed help on a project but had been wildly contradicted, which was of course, typical of Neah, but still. He wondered briefly if it was worth trying to drag Neah along, but seriously, what was the worst that could happen? Neah was just running away from what he feared, and the longer he pushed it away, the worse it would get. 

“Unless you plan on doing nothing here all day, lets just swing by the cafe, have a drink, and get this over with.” Mana said as he began to pack his stuff in his bag, glancing at his screen which lit up, indicating a new message had arrived. 

Oh wow, seriously!?! Dang, Neah’s got some real guts, but that explains Allen’s behavior lately. Hopefully things will work out some way or another between them!

Cool, see ya in half an hour ;)

Screw cute boys. Hard. 

“Fine. Might as well get it over with.” Neah groaned, forcibly throwing his few belongings into the bag and heaving himself reluctantly like a child who’s been scolded by their parents and being forced to do a chore they’d been avoiding up till now. Honestly. 

“Just think positively for once. Maybe things will work out.” 

“I honestly don’t want to hear it from Mr. Perfect Relationship, who is slowly seducing the guy of his dreams, literally, into becoming his boyfriend while having his sexual desires pleased by that same guy IN HIS DREAMS.”

“Seducing?! I’m just trying to build up a solid friendship!”

“He puts hearts in your fucking lattes.”

“.....Point taken.”

To say the car ride to the cafe was pleasant would be a lie, since the whole way, Neah continued to bitch about how easy Mana had it because he was “naturally appealing” whatever the hell that meant, they looked basically the same, and that he was going along with him because he just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. It was basically a very tedious bitch fight between Neah and himself, which got to the point where Mana was barely able to deal with it, swearing if Neah didn’t take a chill pill, he was going to pull over, kick him out, and leave. For the rest of the ride from that point on, it was relatively quiet, though Neah would still occasionally grumble under his breath more nonsense that luckily, was too quiet for Mana to hear. He was kind enough to let that slide.

They pulled into the lightly packed parking lot which was about a block away from the cafe, Mana double checking that he had his wallet and everything on him before exiting the car and heading for the cafe. Neah, grudgingly, followed after him, attempting to pull himself together, though it didn’t make much of a difference, at least, it didn’t in Mana’s eyes. He wondered briefly if Allen was even at the cafe and if all this whining on Neah’s part was pointless, but he was counting on Allen being there. Neah needed to grow up and own up to his actions. That’s what being an adult was.

That and drinking an ass ton of coffee but that’s a different story.

The door let out a gentle chime, the cafe mostly cleaned up and only a few customers sitting at the bar, whom seemed to be paying for their meal and preparing to leave. Allen was chattering gaily with them, glancing up quickly when the bell rang to see who it was, visibly stiffening and immediately pardoning himself from the conversation and escaped to the kitchen.

“Well that went well.” Neah spat rudely.

“He’s only looked at you, you idiot. Go talk to him.”

“What?! I can’t go in the kitchen!” 

“You chose the most convenient times to follow rules and public conduct. Just go talk to him.”

Neah didn’t seem to have anything to argue his point further, so he sulkingly dragged his feet to the kitchen, a small silence lapsing before a sharp clatter of glass followed his entrance, causing Mana to jump. Marian appeared from the kitchen and found Mana, smiling happily and motioning to come over to bar. One of the ladies giggled at something the other had whispered in her ear and left the cafe without another word. 

“Glad you can make it, I was just cleaning up.” Marian sighed as he twirled a one of Mana’s favorite cups on his finger and began pouring some coffee into it.

“Thanks for the invite! By the way, do you need any help? I don’t want to be rude and just sit here and watch you do all the work.” Mana asked, which Marian only responded with a shrug.

“If you’ve nothing better to do, can you just check to make sure the tables are clean and free of dishes? If they have any dishes, just leave them in the kitchen with Allen. That’s his duty.”

Marian was working all the while he was telling Mana this, checking the cash register for any inconsistencies, as well as having grabbed a rag to clean the counter and anything with dust or residue left on it. He was anything but lacking when it came to efficiency, easily able to multi task and keep several different orders all in his head while making the coffee and sparing time to chat to Mana in between the small lapse in business. It was nice to sort of return the favor, though as he found himself going around the room and cleaning up the tables, he found himself focusing less on the cleanliness of the station and more on the red head across the room who had just let his hair down and out of its usually messy ponytail it was hastily put up in. 

He recalled Marian claiming he worried customers would find long strands of red in their coffee or snacks and was absolutely mortified by the thought of it happening, so he took extra care to keep his hair out of the way. Though Mana liked it best when it was let down, it was like a wave of fire which rolled at each tiny motion, enchanting. How he would love to run his hand through it, feel the soft fine texture of the lovely locks of crimson hair. 

Not wanting to get caught, he tried to avoid staring too much, getting most of the tables cleaned and setting aside the remaining dishes he found on a table he’d set aside to place all the plates, which weren’t many, fortunate for him. He managed to arrange them in a fashion where they wouldn’t fall and carried them into the kitchen, which was strangely empty, but regardless, he placed the placed the dishes in the sink along with the few other ones. He vaguely wondered if he should wash the dishes, since Marian did seem to have a lot more cleanup to do, and he hadn’t seen a hair of Allen since walking in. Which was probably Neah’s fault, but still, he might as contribute his share of work. He felt bad enough wasting Marian’s sparse free time, so he might as pitch in. 

It wasn’t hard to locate the sponge or the dish soap used to clean the dishes, and since there weren’t that many to begin with, easily removing the residue and coffee remnants from the plates and cups. Making quick work of the dishes and rinsing them clean, he figured he might as well dry them and put them away, since it would be one less thing for Marian to do.

For the most part, he had no trouble putting away the plates or the silverware, finding them easy enough to organize in some cabinets and drawers. However, the cups were not so easy, as apparently they all had their own sets and there were several different cabinets full of different colored and designed cups. So he had to go through each one and meticulously examine it and attempt to match it with its designated set, which was by no means an exciting task, but he managed well enough. He was a bit impressed by the variety as well as the extravagancy richly emphasized in each cup, as though meant for fine dining and yet that delicate touch remained with a flair of ordinariness. 

Sighing as he placed the last cup in the cabinet, he exited the kitchen to find the rest of cafe finished for the most part, Marian sweeping the floor, cheeks flushed gently from the rush he had hurried along his usual duties, as well as the fact that Allen remained a missing presence. He seemed to be deep in thought, those gorgeous eyebrows furrowed into an adorable expression of muddled confusion and irritation, mouth scrunched up into a small frown. It was very adorable, an expression Mana couldn’t help but smile at, moving over to see if he needed anymore assistance.

“Need anymore help, Mr. Coffee-shop man?” He inquired impishly, arching an eyebrow curiously as he awaited an interesting reaction.

As expected, Marian smiled and merely snorted, shaking his head. “Nope, I just need to clean the floor and lock up and we can leave. Er, assuming you still want to go….”

“Of course I want to go! Is it just us two or will Allen be joining?” 

He shrugged, “Don’t know where he went off to, I’m a little worried…..wait.” As he was speaking, his phone buzzed and he immediately checking the message. “Ah, seems like they made up, odd. Allen says he’ll be staying over at your place.”

It really was bizarre, but neither them seemed too keen on speculating too much into it. 

“So where’s this place again?” Mana asked excitedly as Marian began sweeping the dust into a container. “Uptown, bout a twenty minute drive with no traffic? You wanna carpool or use separate?”

“Carpool. No use in wasting fuel. Beside, Neah probably took the car to take Allen to the apartment.”

“You live far from here?” 

“Nah, just too lazy to walk it.”

He managed to evoke a small chuckle out of Marian with that, whom wrapped up his sweeping and hurriedly put the broom away. “I’m good here. You ready?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Mana replied as he grabbed Marian’s hand and began to drag him to the door, who seemed caught off guard for a split second before relaxing and letting himself be lead out. 

“I suppose not.”

 

{ xXx }

 

Honestly, he should have thought of doing something like this ages ago, things would have definitely progressed further if he’d just asked. The worse that could have come of it would have been rejection, and even that wasn’t bad. 

Oh, the gig? Yeah, they’d gone. It had been a little loud and far too many people in the club for his taste, not to mention the rather sleazy attire many of the people attending had been sporting. 

Okay, maybe he liked the music more than he would ever admit aloud, especially after a few drinks, he kind of lost his stiffness and had taken to the floor where the main partying had taken place. He’d counted on the occasional attempts at flirting from some of the tipsy people, but definitely not the outrageous behavior some of those women had displayed, which he’d politely as he could, (something hard to do when both parties are less than coherent and had a little too much to drink) turned them down. Which had resulted in some relatively interesting altercations, with some of the men at the bar, who seemed just a little bit envious of the attention being given to them.

At some point or another, he’d lost track of Marian in between drinks and pushing people whom were far too close for comfort away. He hadn’t even considered looking for him, and the only time the thought crossed his mind was when a pair of lips had attached themselves to his as he’d made his way to the men’s room.

He’d been about the slap the violator when he recognized those lips and the face, which was slightly flushed, and eyes slightly hazy with alcohol. 

This lasted some time until Marian seemed to come to his senses, breaking the kiss and attempting to find some sort of excuse or explanation for it, but Mana refused to hear any of it and brought him in for another. 

Which is how they’d ended up ditching the whole club idea and making their way to Marian’s apartment. It was rather nice, though it wasn’t like Mana paid much attention to the detail or the layout of it. It’s kind of hard to do that when your back is being pressed against the wall and someone is roughly making out with you. 

Not that he minded one bit.

It was better, much better than any dream had been before or anything his imagination could have contrived, loving the feeling of those warm, hungry lips practically devouring his own in an earnest desire to ravish him, pressing up against him and wandering hands teasing his chest. His moans were muffled by the persistent mouth which pressed against his own passionately, his tongue tracing the bottom of his lip before plundering the cavern of his mouth, tasting vaguely of vodka and a hint of cherry. It was quite distracting, but it didn’t stop him from trying to rid Marian of his shirt, tugging at the hem of it impatiently, and with a sigh, Marian broke the kiss long enough to rip off his shirt, before grabbing Mana’s hand and practically dragging him to the bedroom. 

Just as eager as Marian, Mana followed him to the room, shutting the door shut and pressing himself against Marian, bringing his lips to his once more, though this time, quite gently as opposed to the way they were going at it in the hall, trailing down his jawline and to the base of his neck. Although he prefered going slow, he found it difficult to do so at the pace and tension they had already built up, intoxicated in the sensation of bliss nearly overflowing his veins, his patience level non existent, which was probably due to the alcohol, but at the moment, he simply didn't care because his only concern was getting those damn pants of the red head. 

Marian seemed to be going along the same lines, because his hands began to fumble with the zipper on Mana's pants, which he took a moment to pull apart, both of them stripping their pants off before quickly pressing back against each other, hardly able to bear the mere moments of separations.

The heat from their body was addicting, an endorphin which left them higher than the clouds, minds hazy with yearning and lust as they grasped at each other needingly, muffled groans escaping them as they forgot any lingering restraints or thoughts and let themselves lose themselves in the other. 

"H-haaa, sl-slow down-" Mana barely got out as Marian had him pinned on the bed and was pressing kisses against his chest and downwards, though he simply smirked in response and grasped his erection firmly and began to pleasure him. Mana gasped, gripping onto the sheets tightly as the heat coiling in his groin grew only warmer, squeezing his eyes shut as waves of pleasure raced through him and left him writhing on top the bed.

Marian was murmuring his name as he pressed his lips against his skin over and over, sending vibrations through Mana which only further added to the excruciating bliss. 

And then that hand was replaced with a warmth which evoked a loud, wanton moan to leave Mana as he arched his back, euphoria blinding him for a moment as he struggled to contain himself, a hand holding him in place as that wonderful mouth engulfed his erection and left him powerless and wanting beneath it. 

He was so close, he could feel it, his breathing escalating as he neared release, but he was robbed of the opportunity at the sudden disappearance of Marian's mouth, in which he let out a low whine. Marian merely smirked and leaned in to capture Mana's mouth once more, briefly, before he pulled apart and extended his fingers to Mana's mouth. His eyes widened for a moment, before tentatively opening his mouth and sucking on each finger, lathering each one with a thin layer of saliva, gazing erotically at Marian while he did so, who let out a soft groan in response. 

Once satisfied, Marian removed his fingers and positioned them down near his entrance, rubbing his index finger teasingly around the edges. He didn't tease for long though, gently inserting his finger into Mana, whom let out a soft cry of pain, the uncomfortable feeling of being entered bringing an unpleasant flash of pain through his body. Marian paused, gazing at Mana in concern, but he merely bit down on his lip and nodded, affirming that he was okay with Marian continuing. Gazing at him intently, Marian began to slowly push in once more, thrusting in and out at a steady pace, stretching him and slowly letting him get used to the feeling. After a bit, he added a second finger, his face contorting slightly at addition, but the pleasure quickly began to overpower the pain, his breath coming out in short, loud pants. 

Making scissoring movements, Marian steadily began to stretch his insides, prepping him for the third finger, which he gave a short nod to affirm he was ready for it. It didn't hurt so much, it was just a tad uncomfortable, which dissipated quickly when a rather sensitive spot was breached. 

"A-ahh! Th-there!!" Mana exclaimed as he arched his back and groaned pleasantly, desperately wanting that amazing feeling of bliss which had jolted his senses. Marian, instead, pulled out his fingers and reached out towards the drawer beside the bed. He grabbed the bottle of lube inside and poured some of the contents over himself. 

He positioned himself in between Mana’s legs, the tip barely touching his entrance. Mana bit down on his lip, trying to keep his breathing steady as he mentally prepared himself, since despite being a virgin, it wasn’t like he had tried playing with himself. And Marian was quite well endowed, much larger than anything he’d ever tried. 

“Hey.” 

He was surprised to find that Marian was gazing at him apprehensively, and he realized that his uncertainty was written across his face. 

“It’s alright, I’ll go slow.” Marian murmured, his scorching crimson eyes burning with sincerity that Mana could not doubt, so he took a deep breath and nodded. Marian gazed at him a second longer before gently pushing into Mana, who breathed in sharply upon the intrusion. It didn’t hurt like he thought it might, instead, it felt extremely pleasant, and he let out a soft groan. Releasing his vice like grip on the sheets he wrapped them around Marian’s neck, murmuring his name tenderly. Marian pressed their lips together and began to rock back into slowly, building up a slow, but steady pace. Each thrust left him moaning with pleasure, hardly able to voice it as Marian’s tongue invaded his mouth and his hands groped his ass. That heat which had been coiled in his groin began to burn hotter than ever, and it was difficult to to concentrate on anything in particular, the fantastic sensation of being fucked and the constant contact was incredibly distracting. He broke off the kiss to regain his breath, panting heavily as the speed of Marian's thrust began to increase. 

He held onto Marian desperately, wanton moans tumbling out of his mouth profusely, a sharp cry of pleasure bursting out as Marian thrust into that spot which sent jolts of electricity down his spine and an overwhelming sense of pleasure.

"F-fuck, oh god!" He cried as Marian continued to pound into him, that wonderful spot being hit mercilessly and leaving him a writhing mess, moaning Marian's name repeatedly like a prayer. Marian wasn't quite either, panting and groaning as he pushed deeper into Mana. 

He dug his nails into Marian as he let out a piercing cry as he came, pleasure overwhelming his senses. It wasn't long after he came, in which Marian followed suit, the feeling of being filled an odd but pleasant sensation. They remained still and quiet for a minute, breaths heavy and seeming reluctant to pull away from one another. Marian pulled out of Mana, only to sigh and drape himself on top of Mana. They were content with the silence, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

{ xXx }

Mana was the first to wake up, vaguely aware of where he was. It was difficult to fully bring himself to full consciousness when he had a blistering headache, as well as a dull pain in his backside. He was also quite content with the arms which were wrapped around him and kept him nice and warm. 

And then he remembered everything that had happened the night previous.

It wasn't that he regretted it, not one for a moment. But he feared that it had been simply something that occurred in the heat of the moment, and slightly distorted by their own tipsyness. He wasn't sure how Marian would react when he woke up, fretting over what this meant for their friendship. Though he didn't have to wait long for Marian to wake up, as the arms embracing him tightened and a soft sigh tumbled out of the red head. He looked at him hesitantly, golden eyes warily meeting the scarlet hues which gazed sleepily at him.

"Morning." Marian hummed tiredly as he pressed a kiss to Mana's forehead, whom blinked stupidly for a moment before responding.

"M-morning." He managed to stutter out, the questions racing through his mind on the tip of his tongue, but unable to form them. They obviously needed to discuss this, this referring to the two of them and everything that had happened last night, but he wasn't sure how to start. Marian didn't seem to be in any hurry to start the conversation either, so they laid in bed for a few minutes, absorbed in their own thoughts, before Mana finally broke the silence.

"Last night......are we...?" 

Marian pursed his lips, a hesitant look flashing across his face before he leaned in and pressed a kiss against Mana's lips.

"You're going to think I'm disgusting. Or weird." He whispered, avoiding Mana's eyes and letting his gaze linger downwards, which wasn't any better since neither of them were covered or had any clothing on them. 

"I won't." Mana had no idea where Marian was taking this conversation, but he responded nonetheless. 

It was silent for a moment, and then it all came spilling out.

"I don't remember they started, nor do I know why, all know is that I started having these dreams about this really gorgeous man with beautiful dark hair. He was charming, sweet, beautiful, kind, and quite persuasive in bed. I'd never even met him, I didn't even know his name, and then he appeared in my coffee shop. I've never believed in things like soulmates or fate but.....I knew something had guided you into my life. And I know I probably sound crazy but.....I like you, Mana. I really do, and I-"

It was more than enough for Mana, who cut Marian off in mid sentence and kissed him passionately. He lingered there for a moment before pulling away with a grin.

"You're not the only one who had dreams."

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Happy super belated birthday Elena!!! You have sucked me into this OTP so hard, I don't think I can ever get out of this hole. I'm so sorry this took so long bae, and that the ending is so lame and rushed but I really hope you like it!!! You're the best bae!!


End file.
